Kame-Sennin
|rname = Kame-Sen'nin |ename = Turtle Hermit Kame-Sen'nin (Viz) |onames = Genius Turtle''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' North American localization |rename = Unknown |alias = Kame-Sennin (literal meaning "Turtle Sage"); Dragon Ball Acrylic de Card 6Dragon Ball Carddass Super Barcode WarsDragon Ball Skill Card CollectionDragon Ball Morinaga Wafer Card |epithet = |Muten Rōshi|literal meaning "Old Teacher of Heavenly Martial Arts"; Funimation dub "Master Roshi"}} の |Budō no Kami-sama}} |debut = Chapter 3 (Dragon Ball); Episode 3 (Dragon Ball) |birthday = Age 430''Daizenshu 7'Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Male |race = Earthling |age = 323 (Young Son Goku Arc) |height = 165 cm''Dragon Ball Adventure Special'' |weight = 44 kg''Daizenshu 7'' |status = Alive |residence = NBI 8250012 BDaizenshu 7 |occupation = Martial Artist |affiliation = Kamesenryu Representatives of the Seventh Universe |jva = Masaharu Sato |feva = Mike McFarland |ogeva = Michael Donovan (DB, DB Movie 1) Ian James Corlett (DBZ Season 1 and three-part DBZ Movie 3 episode) Peter Kelamis (DBZ season 2) Don Brown (Z Movies 1-3) Terry Klassen (Z Androids Arc-Majin-Boo Arc) |hgeva = Cliffton Wells }} '''Kame-Sennin, also known as Muten-Roushi, is a martial artist who founded the Kamesenryu. Appearance In Movie 19 and the Golden Freeza Arc, Kame-Sennin wore green sunglasses with blue lenses, a white tank top, brown pants with a gray obi sash around his waist, and lime green flip-flops. Body Measurements Kame-Sennin has a chest measurement of 73 cm, waist measurement of 73 cm, and a hip measurement of 73 cm.Weekly Shonen Jump 1986 Issue No. 37 Personality Relationships Umigame Son Goku Bulma Klilyn Uranai-Baba Abilities and Power Techniques * |Kamehame-ha}}:Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 14''Dragon Ball'' Anime Episode 8 ** |Kamehame-ha Makkusu Pawā|literal meaning "Kamehame Wave Maximum Output"}}:Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 51''Dragon Ball'' Anime Episode 27 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 37''Dragon Ball'' Anime Episode 22 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 38 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 50 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 119''Dragon Ball'' Anime Episode 89 * : Transformations Max Power Kame-Sennin uses his full power and his form is known as パワー|Makkusu Pawā}}. History Past Young Son Goku Arc Piccolo-Daimaoh Arc Saiyans Arc Majin-Boo Arc Dragon Ball: The Return of Son Goku and Friends! Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' Kame-Sennin and Klilyn went to Karin Tower to retrieve Senzu. The two then went to the outskirts of Northern Capital for the battle against the Freeza Force where Gohan, Piccolo, and Tenshinhan were present (later Jaco). Kame-Sennin asked Gohan if he kept training, but Gohan doubted his power. Kame-Sennin and the others then took on 1,000 soldiers of the Freeza Force. Immediately as the battle began, Kame-Sennin transformed to MAX Power as he told the others that the quota was 170 soldiers each. He initially used his cane as a weapon but then proceeds to jump using the Kamehameha against his opponents (destroying his cane in the process). He then shouted to the others to spread out.Resurrection F At one point, he attempted to use the Kamehameha only to be interrupted when one of Freeza's men kicked him before completing the incantation. He told the army that "they should learn to respect their elders" before blasting them with a Kamehameha using only his right hand. He was shown to be exhausted enough to take a break when Klilyn and the others returned. After being informed by Bulma that Gokou needed a clear signal to use Teleportation, Kame-Sennin and the other warriors powered up to max to help Gokou. When he and Vegeta showed, Gokou and Freeza battled each other. Later during the battle, after Gokou transformed into Super Saiyan God SS, and Golden Freeza, Beerus and Whis arrived. When Gokou was taken out by Freeza, Vegeta stepped in. However, Freeza managed to blow up the Earth before he could be killed by Vegeta. Kame-Sennin was saved by Whis, creating a Barrier around him, Beerus, Gokou, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Klilyn, Jaco, and Bulma. Kame-Sennin said that since the Earth has been destroyed, the Dragon Balls are unable to be of use. Whis, however, reversed time three minutes prior so Gokou could learn from his mistake and kill Freeza, sending him back to Hell. God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga On Bulma's cruise liner for her birthday party, Kame-Sennin was shocked when Bulma slapped the God of Destruction Beerus.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Gokou returned and used the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron to learn the secret of becoming a Super Saiyan God. After Gokou transformed into the Super Saiyan God with the help of the other Saiyans and Videl, who was pregnant, Gokou began his battle with the god. After their battle, Gokou was defeated, but Beerus returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga On the day of the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition in the cube, Kame-Sennin played Shiritori with the others before reaching the Nameless Planet. After two hours and ten minutes, they reached the planet.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 In Gokou's match against the Sixth Universe's Botamo, Kame-Sennin realized Botamo was not receiving damage and his stamina was not depleting. He was later excited after Gokou won by throwing Botamo off the stage.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 Before Gokou next match with Frost, Tenshinhan was shocked to see Frost and wondered if he was the Sixth Universe's Freeza. Kame-Sennin said if he was, he would not be defeated easily. After Gokou and Frost's battle commenced, Kame-Sennin stated he could not see their hand movements. Later during their battle, he could not see their movements. Kame-Sennin was shocked after Gokou lost against Frost by ring-out. Piccolo then lost against Frost, but Jaco objected and claimed he was using a weapon. Kame-Sennin was relieved and excited after Frost was disqualified.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 In Vegeta's match against the Saiyan from the Sixth Universe, Cabbe, Kame-Sennin noted the Saiyan used the sun to blind Vegeta and Klilyn commented his tactics were flawless.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 In Gokou's match versus the assassin from the Sixth Universe, Hit, Kame-Sennin said he could not follow what was happening. Kame-Sennin was later shocked after the final warrior from the Seventh Universe defeated Hit. After the tournament, Kame-Sennin and the others found the final Super Dragon Ball which was the Nameless Planet. After Beerus granted his wish from Super Shenron, Kame-Sennin returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Kame-Sennin watched as Gokou practiced the Mafuuba. After Gokou failed to perform the technique correctly, Kame-Sennin said his approach was too rough and lacked a gentle hand. Gokou wanted him to go the future with Kame-Sennin to seal Zamasu, but the latter denied because he lacked the physical strength and he would die. He then told Gokou how to seal Zamasu after he sealed him, so Kame-Sennin then went back inside to make the talisman for the jar as he asked Gokou to take him to the hostess bar later.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 21 The next day, after Gokou and Vegeta traveled back into the future, Kame-Sennin realized Gokou took his hostess bar discount and left the talisman behind.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 22 Universe Survival Arc Peaceful World Arc Battles *Juckie-Chun vs. Klilyn *Juckie-Chun vs. Son Gokou *Kame-Sennin and Lunchi vs. Numerous RR Army Soldiers *Juckie-Chun vs. Sanzoku-Kuma *Juckie-Chun vs. Otoko-Ohkami *Juckie-Chun vs. Tenshinhan *Kame-Sennin vs. Tsuru-Sennin *Kame-Sennin vs. Piccolo-Daimaoh *Kame-Sennin, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Klilyn, and Jaco vs. 1,000 Soldiers of the Freeza Army *Kame-Sennin vs. Yurin *Kame-Sennin vs. Tenshinhan *Kame-Sennin vs. Gokou *Kame-Sennin vs. Caway *Kame-Sennin vs. Darkori *Kame-Sennin vs. Ganos Trivia *Kame-Sennin has a blood-type of O. *Kame-Sennin dislikes men. *Toriyama said Kame-Sennin will live the longest.Daizenshu 4: World Guide *Toriyama said Kame-Sennin is mischievous. *Kame-Sennin's hobbies are reading, watching TV, internet (adult sites too of course), video games, and afternoon naps. *Kame-Sennin's favorite food is home-delivered pizza. *Kame-Sennin's favorite vehicle is an air wagon. *When there are no battles or on days off, Kame-Sennin watches videos.Chozenshu 1: Story and World Guide *Kame-Sennin's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 4 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Kamesenryu Category:Dragon Team Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:7th Universe Representatives Category:Representatives of the Seventh Universe